Of meddlesome little brothers
by Huntress09
Summary: In witch Sara wishes someone away again, Jareth plays hero and Toby makes sure everything goes as it should.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! New story in three parts. Its all written so the parts will come out quickly. Thanks to my new beta LDeetz!

Meddlesome little brother

"No, I said I will not go with you to Craig's party! Leave me alone Marcus!" Sarah said in an irritated yet calm tone. She walked towards the day-care-centre to pick up Toby.

"Come on Sarah it will be fun; lots of empty rooms and cosy corners to snuggle in." Marcus said in a way that was supposed to sound seductive but Sarah just got the creeps of it.

Marcus was a year older than Sarah and had a bad reputation. For some reason he had decided that he wanted to date Sarah; he didn't seem to understand the word no. Sarah had no idea where his interest in her came from and did not want to know either.

As Sarah turned the corner she saw Toby standing outside waiting for her.

"Hello Shrimp, ready to go home?" She asked her baby brother playfully, ignoring the guy that was still following her.

"I was born ready Sar," Toby said and put his backpack on. Then he noticed Marcus." Is that the guy that keeps stalking you Sarah?" He asked trying to make his five year old voice sound grown up.

"Yes Toby, ignore him and he might go away." Sarah smiled down at her protective little brother and took his hand as they walked home.

"If you didn't play so hard to get I would not need to stalk you Sarah, just come with me to the party." Marcus said, still following the siblings.

"I'm not 'playing hard to get'! I don't want to go out with you! Go ask one of your fan girls instead they would probably die of happiness." Sarah turned around as she angrily answered him.

"Don't be so stuck up!" Marcus said and stepped closer and tried to be intimidating. Sarah had experienced intimidation from someone that was much better at it and was not impressed. Before she could say anything an angry voice did it for her.

"Don't say mean things about my sister you meany! She turned down the Goblin King, why should she go out with you?" Toby defended his sister.

"Toby, I told you not to say that kind of things." Sarah knew it had been a bad idea to tell her brother about the labyrinth. He now made her tell the story every night and he almost knew it better than her.

"Goblin King? Who's that? One of your earlier boyfriends?" Marcus asked scornfully.

"No he's…" Sarah started and was interrupted by her little brother who was on a roll. Toby walked towards the much bigger older guy.

"He's a king and he takes babies you wish away. He could turn you in to a goblin; he juggles with crystals; and he's in love with Sarah; and mhmf." Sarah stopped the little boy's flood of words by putting her hand over his mouth.

"That's enough Toby. The Goblin King is a character in a story I read to Toby." Sarah held her brother still as she gave Marcus the short edited explanation.

"You do self-insertions in your bedtime stories? I didn't know you were in to role-play Sarah. You know I can help you with your kinky fantasies; I'll even invite some friends if you're in to that." Sarah went stiff with rage from his intimations. Toby did not understand what the evil guy had said but he understood by his sister's reaction that it was not good. Anger at the bad man and protectiveness of his sister made him slip out of Sarah's hold. He charged straight at the guy (that was at least twice his size), hitting him in the stomach and kicking at his legs. Marcus cursed as the little boy hit him. Almost as a reflex he shoved the five-year old out of his way. He used too much power and Toby flew in to the brick wall at the side of the lane.

"Toby!" Sarah screamed as her brother knocked into the wall and fell down into a heap on the ground. She was at his side in a heartbeat. Toby had hit the wall headfirst and was unconscious. Sarah went cold with fear and rage. With eyes colder than ice she turned towards Marcus. She searched her mind for the worst curse she could think of. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." She said coldly and clearly with a voice of ice. Her mind hadn't really registered what she said until she already said it but she did not regret it.

Toby moved and moaned a bit and Sarah turned her attention to him again, when she looked back the street was empty. The weather suddenly turned from cloudy and gray to thunder and lightning; big raindrops suddenly began falling. Sarah thought she saw strange creatures out of the corner of her eye.

Then the owl was there, stopping straight in front of her. Sarah to closed her eyes against blinding lightning. As she opened them again there was the Goblin King in full armour, just as she remembered him from the night four years ago. The Goblin King posed and was obviously waiting for her to speak first.

"Hello your majesty." Sarah said politely and turned her attention back to her brother.

"Sarah, did you not learn last time what happens when you wish someone away?" Jareth asked her, sounding a little irritated.

"I did but that guy deserved it! He hit Toby!" Sarah defended herself.

"He did?" His voice turned from mocking to serious in an instant. He was by Sarah's side examining Toby's head a second later. He had taken of his gloves and had his pale hands around Toby's head, an expression of concentration on his face. "Concussion." He stated gravely. "Not too bad thankfully, I can fix it quite easily."

"You can?" Sarah asked. Jareth gave her one look and produced a crystal from nothing.

"Oh right... I'd forgotten about that…." Sarah mumbled feeling slightly silly. The crystal dropt from Jareth's hand to Toby's head and disappeared like water into a sponge. A second later Toby opened his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again!**__** Thanks to you who reviewed the last chapter, to the rest of you; did you not like my story? (doing puppy eyes). Right... moving on… **_

_**To Nonwritten and everyone ells wondering I will try to finish my other stories too but I have kind of written my self in to a corner and it will probably take some time before I get out of it. Thanks for the support.**_

_What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and given her certain powers._

Jareth hated that line. He hated the whole story, but that line most of all, _mostly because it was true_. Had he known what would happen because of that line, he'd never have started it all by giving that fool the dream that inspired him to write the book.

Jareth did not know what it was that pulled him to Sarah. Perhaps it was her lively fantasy; maybe that she was a lot like him in behaviour and thought. He should probably have understood that she'd never let herself be defeated. From the very beginning he had done everything for her not to make it through. Letting her start from one of the harder entrances; told his subjects not to help her (not that they all obeyed); taken time from her; sent her to the bog; and as a last solution enchanted her; and still she made it to the castle.

She was not the first. If you really wanted what you wished away, you usually made it through the labyrinth and got back home intact, hopefully a bit wiser by the experience.

But Jareth really wanted Sarah to stay with him in the labyrinth…

He had been devastated when Sarah left, moping around for weeks. His owl form had started moulting. He'd been miserable because he knew that once you wished someone away you did not do it again.

Fortunately, not even goblin kings can sulk in eternity and after a couple of months he'd pulled himself together and made the goblins clean the castle. Cleaning the castle was something usually only done once every hundred years and the goblins dread it with force. They used to threaten their kids with it when they want them to behave. After some chicken and goblin kicking (he even danced and sang some), the goblins were relieved by it, as it was a sure sign that the king was better. Life went back to its old ways in the Goblin kingdom. And Jareth swore he never again fall in love.

But now four years later _she_ was back in his life. She had wished someone away and she did not want him back. Jareth watched from a safe distance as Sarah fussed over her brother. Toby was getting slightly irritated by his older sister after the tenth time she had him count her fingers and asking if he had a headache or felt sick.

Sarah had grown both in mind and body in these years. Even her dreams had changed, Jareth noted, for the better if you asked him. He was never a big fan of balls. Sarah finally let Toby get up from the ground, and Toby noticed the strange man behind his sister.

"Wow, are you the Goblin King?" Jareth was startled from his plotting by the five year olds question.

"Yes I am. How are you Toby? You've grown some since I last saw you." Jareth answered the big-eyed boy.

"I'm fine thank you." Toby got a strange look on his face that Sarah would have called his dangerous face. He usually said something strange or did something weird when he got that face. "Are you going to take Sarah away now?"

Sarah made a strange sound at her brother's words.

"What makes you think I will do that?" Jareth asked fascinated.

"Well you are supposed to be in love with the girl right? Makes sense that you save her from the bad man and then whisk her away to your kingdom. Where's your white horse?" Toby said as if he was explaining something everyone knew.

"Toby," Sarah protested weakly but Jareth interrupted her.

"Does it has to be a white horse?" Jareth asked thoughtfully.

"Well it is usually but I guess a black will be all right too." Toby said after a seconds of thought.

"Will it?" Jareth said with a dangerous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews are addictive__. Charm Shadow wrote me a review in rhyme; I think my fanfiction writing has reached its peak. ; )_

_This is the last chapter, yes I am evil enough to leave you whit an open ending. You should be happy I finished something that's unusual for me._

Toby Williams had the day of his life. Not only had the bad guy that had terrorised his sister been taken care of, but his favourite bedtime story had come to life in front of him and now he got to ride on a big black horse with the Goblin King and his sister the rest of the way home. Life really couldn't get better for the five year old.

Toby sat in front of the Goblin King and Sarah sat behind him. Toby distantly wondered if he could ask Jareth to ride past his friends' houses, they'd be green with envy if they saw this.

He was a bit disappointed that Jareth would not go any faster than walking pace.

Jareth and Sarah were discussing/arguing about something but Toby didn't really listen, something about dinner at the inn at the end of the word or the local pizzeria.

Far too soon they where at the William's house. Toby saw his father get out of his car; he apparently had just gotten home. Robert Williams just stared at the sight of his children riding with a stranger on a large horse down the road.

Jareth stopped right in front of the stunned father and lifted Toby off the horse. Toby was slightly disappointed that the ride was over so fast. Jareth obviously saw that.

"Don't worry Toby next time I will take you on a long ride." Jareth reassured him and then he turned to the stunned Robert. "Mr. Williams, I am Jareth the Goblin King and I'm going to sweep away your daughter. I can not promise she will be back before midnight."

"Sarah?" Mr. Williams asked confused.

"Don't worry Dad. Besides you know that Karen always says I should go on more dates." Sarah said to calm her dad, smiling like the sun.

"Good day to you Mr. Williams." Jareth said and made the horse start moving again. Sarah saw her stepmother look out the window and waved at her before the horse started moving faster, taking up a trot and then a canter through the sleepy suburbs.

Toby looked after his sister and the King till they turned a corner and disappeared. Smiling Toby took his father's hand and walked in the house to his waiting mother.

Sometimes you need a meddling and straightforward little brother to get things right.

_And that's all folks! _

_I am working on another story to but whit my speed it may take some time. If you get the sandman reference you're awesome, have a muffin. See ya!_


End file.
